Nacht der Untoten
Nacht der Untoten (German for "Night of the Undead") is the first Nazi Zombies map in Call of Duty: World at War. Gameplay Information Nacht der Untoten is set in a run-down building (the same room as the one on Airfield, just more destroyed) where up to four players must defend against an unlimited number of waves of Zombies for as long as possible. Each room in the building contains a number of windows that can be barricaded with wooden planks. Zombies knock off each wooden plank in order to climb through the window and enter the building. Zombies do not carry, use, or drop any weapons, and only use melee attacks. Two consecutive melee attacks will put a player into Second Chance, but only when two or more people are in the game. When a player is down, another player may revive them by walking up to the downed player and holding the action button. This causes the reviving player to stick a "syrette" into the downed player. If the downed player is not revived in 30 seconds, then they will bleed out and they will have to spectate other players until the end of the round. The game ends when all players are downed or killed. The game is divided into rounds. Once a round is finished (by killing all the Zombies), there is a small period of time, about 5–10 seconds, where players can repair barricades, buy weapons and regroup for the next round of the undead carnage. As the game progresses, the Zombies will come in larger numbers, have more health, and move faster. The core elements of the normal game are still present. Point System All players start off with 500 points. Players gain points by killing Zombies and rebuilding barricades. You repair barricades by pressing and then holding the action button, this will give players 10 points for each wooden plank reattached. Killing Zombies will give players 50 to 130 points for each one killed depending on how the zombie was killed. Only a certain amount of points can be gained every level from repairing barricades. 10 points are awarded for each non-fatal shot, while the killing shot awards 60 points (70 for an upper chest or neck shot kill). A headshot will award 100 points, while a melee attack will be awarded with 130 points for the killing stab. A grenade kill will give 50 points. The points are used to buy weapons for varying costs (or from the Mystery Box for 950 points each). Power-Ups Zombies occasionally drop power-ups that are beneficial to players. * [[Double Points|'Double Points']]- All points a player gains are doubled. It is advised to try for headshots or knifes during this Power-up to maximize given points. This Power-up lasts for 30 seconds. Its in-game drop is a "x2" symbol. * Insta-Kill - This Power-up will give players one-hit kills on Zombies. When a player kills a Zombie with this Power-up in play, the Zombie's head will always explode regardless of where the bullet hit, killing it instantly. The player will be awarded 10 points for the shot, and 50 for the kill, once again regardless of where the bullet hit. Therefore, players should not aim for headshots during insta-kill. This power-up lasts for 30 seconds. The in-game drop is a human skull. It is wise to use your knife during Insta-Kill if you are in the high rounds and want to save ammo. If the player has a M2 Flamethrower, it will be most effective during Insta-Kill, as a very small burst of flame will kill any zombie instantly, allowing the player to incinerate a large group of zombies in under a second. * Nuke - This Power-up causes an incineration of all zombies currently on the map. There is a small delay before the nuke activates and kills all Zombies, who are set on fire and whose heads explode, causing them to die instantly, starting with the Zombies closer to the bomb, and spreading outwards. Although the bomb kills all zombies, it generally gives only 400 points to the player instead for each killed Zombie. This makes it unfavorable when trying to obtain as much points as possible, unless there is only few zombies on the map, in which case picking up the nuke would be favorable, as every player would get 400 points, instead one player getting the points for the few zombies. (Note: this doesn't occur on the World at War version of Nacht der Untoten) * Max Ammo - This power up gives all players full reserve ammunition for all weapons. However, it will not replenish rifle grenades, Stielhandgranates or Molotov Cocktails in Nacht der Untoten. It will also not replenish the ammo of a person who is down. It will replenish the ammo of the weapon they are using while down, but when they are revived their ammo will be the same as it was before being downed. The in-game drop is denoted by a metallic ammo box, with a chain of bullets sticking out of the box. A Max Ammo will only give full ammunition to the reserve category, any ammo left in the player's current magazine will not be refilled. A good strategy when playing with multiple people is to make sure everyone has reloaded all their weapons before grabbing the Max Ammo, especially with light machine guns (such as the MG42 or HK21), due to their high magazine capacity and low amount of reverse clips. * [[Carpenter|'Carpenter']] - When collected, the Demonic Announcer will say "Carpenter" and it will completely board up all of the windows in the map but it does not instantly board up the windows, like the Nuke it boards up all windows that are nearer to it first, spreading outwards until all windows are completely boarded up. Carpenter also awards a 200 point bonus to all players when it has finished boarding the windows. The 200 point bonus can also be affected by the Double Points Power-Up giving a maximum of 400 points acquired. If the Power-Up is used while a Zombie is climbing through a window while this Power-up is in effect, then the Zombie will die instantly. It is symbolized by a floating hammer. (Black Ops only) NOTE: Zombies will only drop Power ups if they are in the building, not outside the barricades. Weapons In Nacht der Untoten, all players start with a Colt M1911 and 2 Stielhandgranates. Players can purchase more weapons next to their specific buy zones, which are indicated by a chalk outline of the gun on a wall. Ammunition can be bought from the weapon's buy zone at half the price of the weapon. Ammunition for weapons that do not have buy zones (i.e. Colt M1911, Deployable FG42) must be obtained from a Max Ammo Power-up or by obtaining the same weapon from the Mystery Box (the latter option being possible but unlikely). It is possible for a player to have twice the amount of ammunition for a given weapon by carrying two weapons that use the same ammunition (i.e. carrying a Double-Barreled Shotgun and M1897 Trench Gun). Players can also choose to pay 950 points for a random weapon from the "Mystery Box" (denoted by two question marks) in the "Help" room, an unlockable room on the same floor as the starting room. When a player activates the box, it will open up, play a jingle, and cycle through a variety of weapons, eventually stopping at a random weapon. The weapons that can be obtained from the "Mystery Box" also include weapons that cannot be bought from buy zones on the wall, such as the Ray Gun, M2 Flamethrower, and Panzerschreck. No Japanese weapons can be obtained from the "Mystery Box" (or are available in Nacht der Untoten), and the only Russian weapons available are the PTRS-41 and the PPSh-41. However, the PPSh-41 can only be received through the box on iPod Touch and iPhone version. On the second floor of the building there is also a cabinet that will give you a scoped Kar98k at the cost of 1500 points. Weapons available are listed below: Starting *M1911 *Stielhandgranate x2 Starting room *M1A1 Carbine (600 points) *Kar98k (200 points) Help room *Double-Barreled Shotgun (1200 points) *M1A1 Thompson (1200 points) *Any weapon from the Mystery Box (950 points) Upstairs *BAR (1800 points) *M1897 Trench Gun (1500 points) *Sawed-Off Double-Barreled Shotgun (1200 points) *Stielhandgranates (250 points) Sniper Cabinet (upstairs) Once players have opened up the upstairs, near the Trench Gun buy zone there is a large cabinet which will give out a Scoped Kar98k for 1500 points. Contrary to popular belief, it will NOT give out the PTRS-41 or the Scoped Springfield. This is confirmed by when noclip is used (only on PC) and the player looks inside the cabinet before it is opened, the Scoped Kar98k is always in there. Also, it is impossible to acquire a Scoped Springfield (without modding). Opening the cabinet will buy the rifle at the same time, so it is advised to switch to your worst weapon before opening up the cabinet, if you choose to buy it at all. Due to it's reasonably high price and low effectiveness of the Scoped Kar98k, it is very rare to see a player open this in a game. On the iPhone/iPod Touch version, the cabinet costs 2000 points and gives you an M2 Flamethrower. On this version it is a good idea to open the cabinet because the M2 Flamethrower is significantly more effective against Zombies than on console or PC. Other weapons *Holy Pistol (only available through use of the PC command console/Modding) *BRAAAINS... (only available through use of the PC command console/Modding) *Walther P38 (only available through use of the PC command console/Modding) *PPSh-41 (Only on the iPod Touch/iPhone) *Type 100 (Only on iPod Touch/iPhone) *Bouncing Betties (Only on iPod Touch/iPhone) *Thundergun (Only on Call of Duty: Black Ops, through the Mystery Box) *Monkey Bomb (Only on Call of Duty: Black Ops, through the Mystery Box) Effectiveness of Weapons See: Nacht der Untoten/Effectiveness of Weapons Rooms Nacht der Untoten contains only three rooms: the Starting Room, the Help Room and the Upstairs Room. Starting Room: The Starting Room has five windows that can be boarded up. It also has the M1A1 Carbine and the Kar98k in it. It is the largest and most open room on the map. It is not recommended to stay in this room past round five. There are two paths able to be bought from this room. The first is to the right of the largest window and has the word "Help" written on it. It leads in to the "Help Room". The other path is through the cleared debris located towards the center of the room, this path leads upstairs. Both ways cost 1000 points. Help Room: The Help Room has two windows and a wall that leads into a dead-end cave which that can be boarded up. It is slightly smaller than the Starting Room, and has a radio (which plays music when knifed or shot), the Mystery Box, the Double-Barreled Shotgun, and Thompson. Many players tend to camp in this room before going upstairs. The only path leading away from this room (aside from the "Help" door) is the debris costing 1000 points blocking the path to the upstairs room. It is not advisable to camp in this location, as the debris takes about three seconds to rise, leaving the players open to the possibility of being cornered and getting downed. Upstairs Room: The Upstairs Room has four windows and a slight elevation advantage. It is the same size as the Help room, but has more rubble around, so it is harder to maneuver around this room. It has the Sawed-off Double-Barreled Shotgun w/ Grip, BAR, M1897 Trench Gun, the Sniper Cabinet and Stielhandgranates. It also has some good strategies, but it is recommended to open the Help Room before the player opens this one, as they will need the weapons only available from Mystery Box. Call of Duty: Black Ops This map, along with the other three Classic Zombie Maps, is available on the Hardened and Prestige editions of Call of Duty: Black Ops. The player plays as one of the four characters from Shi No Numa and Der Riese, and is able to use the new weapons of Black Ops, including the Thundergun and Monkey Bombs, available only from the Mystery Box. World at War weapons are still available on the wall. The musical easter egg "Undone" can be activated in Black Ops by shooting all the explosive barrels outside of the building. Gallery ''Call of Duty: World at War File:Nacht_der_Untoten_-_DNST.jpg|Downstair Floor-plan File:Nacht_der_Untoten_-_UPST.jpg|Upstairs Floor-plan File:Shot0175.jpg|View of ground floor from Help Room door File:Upstairs.jpg|Upstairs view File:NDUOverview.jpg|Map Overview File:Help_Room.jpg|Help Room (Mystery Box in far left corner) File:Cabinet.jpg|Sniper Cabinet located Upstairs File:Box.jpg|Mystery Box located in the Help Room File:Help_Room_Door.jpg|The unfinished Help on the door to the Help Room File:You_Must_Ascend_From_Darkness.jpg|The writing on the wall in the Start Room File:SLA.jpg|The writing on the wall in the Help Room Nacht_Der_Untoten_PBY_Catalina_Crash.jpg|Crashed B-17 Flying Fortress outside the building File:Nacht der Untoten Poster2.jpg|A Zombie attacking the player in Nacht der Untoten Call of Duty: Black Ops File:Nacht_der_Untote_Loading_Screen.jpg|Loading screen in Black Ops. Video Call of Duty: World at War Video:Call of Duty: World at War - Nacht der Untoten|Nacht der Untoten - Trailer Video:Call of Duty: World At War: Nacht Der Untoten - Loading Screen|Nacht der Untoten - Loading Screen Video:Radio in Nacht Der Untoten (Musical Easter Egg)|Radio in Natch Der Untoten (Musical Easter Egg) Video:Call of Duty: World at War: Zombies iPhone / iPod Touch Gameplay - Nacht der Untoten|Nacht der Untoten Gameplay on the iPhone Video:CoD: Zombies- iPad Gameplay- Nacht Der Untoten on Recruit 1 of 4|Nacht der Untoten Gameplay on the iPad with Commentary Video:Call of Duty: World at War Nazi Zombies Nacht der Untoten Map Gameplay Video|Nacht der Untoten Gameplay with Commentary Video:Call of Duty:World At War PS3 - Nazi Zombies - Nacht der Untoten Rounds 8-11 (Part 3 of 3)|Nacht der Untoten Gameplay on the PS3 Video:World At War Nazi zombies Nacht Der Untoten gameplay|Nacht der Untoten Gameplay on Xbox Call of Duty: Black Ops'' Video:Nacht der Untoten Musical Easter Egg|Nacht der Untoten - Musical Easter Egg Video:Call of Duty Black Ops Zombies Nacht der Untoten Loading Screen|Nacht der Untoten - Loading Screen Video:Black Ops: Zombies - Nacht Der Untoten|Nacht der Untoten Gameplay Video:Black Ops Zombies: Live Commentary - Nacht Der Untoten Part 1 - Attempt 1|Nacht der Untoten Solo Gameplay with Commentary Strategies Trivia ru:Nacht der Untoten Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: World at War Single Player Levels Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Nacht Der Untoten Category:Nazi Zombies Musical Easter Eggs Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops